


The Arishok and the (pre)Champion

by TheBigGaymer



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Hawke, Casual Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Hawke, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stripping, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigGaymer/pseuds/TheBigGaymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some good ol' power bottom Hawke getting fucked by the Arishok, with light bloodplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arishok and the (pre)Champion

Hawke was on his knees, not a single thread of fabric on his hairy body, his shoulders and the side of his face pressing against the ground, one hand stroking his hardening cock, and brushing over his hole with the slick fingers of the other. He could feel the eyes of the Arishok on him, watching him. Hawke pressed a finger into himself, groaning quietly, stretching himself as he slid the first finger in. He pulled his finger out, pressing two in, stretching himself further. He scissored his fingers back and forth, thrusting them into him slightly. 

He heard a light grunt from the Arishok. Looking back, he saw the qunari commander stroking his thick purple-grey cock, the Arishok’s eyes following every thrust that Hawke made with his fingers, sharp teeth biting into his lower lip. Hawke felt vulnerable under the predatory gaze of the, still armored qunari. Just watching the Arishok stroke his cock made Hawke shiver with anticipation, and tightening his grip on his cock. He pushed a third finger in, groaning as it stretched him. 

Thrusting them into him with gusto, Hawke failed a stifling a yelp when he bent them just right, hitting that spot in him. As he thrust in again, pressing back against his fingers each time, he heard a deep rumble of a chuckle from the Arishok. Thrusting in again, Hawke felt heat coil in his gut. Stroking his cock faster, his breath began to hitch as he got close. A hand reached down, pulling his arm away from his hand away from his cock

“Not yet,” The Arishok growled. He let go of Hawke’s arm, standing up straight, his cock jutting out from his body.

“Stand,” The Arishok ordered. Hawke obeyed, standing, and turning a red when the Arishok ran a hungry gaze up and down his body. The qunari brought a hand up, running it up Hawke’s arm, fingers following every contour of his bicep, following the muscle up to his shoulder, then neck, where slid to the back, pulling him into the wall of muscle that was the Arishok. Hawke could feel the qunari’s cock pressed between them, rubbing up against his own. The Arishok’s hand went from Hawke’s neck to his chin, nails dragging through the beard, before pulling him into an open mouth kiss, the other arm wrapping around his back, pressing his body even closet to the qunari’s.

The Arishok started to move his lips, and Hawke responded in earnest, meeting the qunari’s every move, moaning when he pulled at Hawke’s lower lip with his, the sharp copper taste of blood filling his mouth. A sharp-clawed hand was dragged down his back, drawing small rivulets of blood, causing Hawke to shudder. The qunari stepped back from Hawke, eyes hazed, leaving Hawke dazed and with swollen lips.

“Undress me,” The Arishok ordered. Hawke nodded, reaching forward to untie the red cloth belt, whose knot rested just above the base of the qunari’s cock. As the cloth fell away Hawke walked around to the Arishok’s back, unhooking the shoulder pads from where they hooked onto the leather straps that ran round his torso. 

Hawke stepped in front of the Arishok, unhooking another set of straps that connected to the leather half-brigandine that covered the qunari’s lower abdomen. The half-brigandine was tied in the back, so Hawke reached around, bent over slightly, and pressed his ear into the Arishok’s chest, listening to the qunari’s heart as he pulled at the leather ties holding the piece of armor up. When the treads came loose Hawke pulled the leather away from the qunari’s body and letting it drop, pulling down the Arishok’s with it, causing it to spring back up and smack into his stomach. Hawke ran his hands up the heavily muscled stomach of the qunari, bringing them up to the loose hanging straps the sat on the Arishok’s shoulders, and sliding them down over his bulging arms and letting them drop into the growing pile of armor and leather that sat on the ground at the Arishok’s feet.

Hawke dropped to his knees, the Arishok’s cock at mouth level, but next to his head. He reached around the qunari’s leg, leaning forward and pressing his face into the flesh at the base of the tick cock in his face, untying the straps that held the leather grieves up, moving on the other leg when the first one fell to the ground. Once both were off, Hawke’s hands traveled up the Arishok’s legs, stopping when they reached his mid thighs, where the hem of the Arishok’s leather leggings sat, and pulling them down and over the boots that remained on the qunari’s feet.

The Arishok stepped back, allowing Hawke to completely remove his pants, before bringing his right leg up to pull off his boot and moving to the left once it had joined the pile on the ground. Once both boots were gone the Arishok bent, drawing Hawke into another deep kiss.

“Stand,” The Arishok said, pulling away from the kiss and straightening. Hawke did, stepping closer to run his hands over the blood red vitaar that ran down the Arishok’s chest, accentuating the gold piercing in his nipples that matched the heavy band around his neck and left bicep. Hawke ran his hands over the painted pecs of the qunari’s chest, coming to rest just under them, only to press up into them, squeezing the, running thumb over his nipples, purposefully catching the rings with his nails, pulling a moan from the Arishok, and causing his cock to jump.

The Arishok pulled Hawke closer and into another heated kiss. The qunari’s hands ran down Hawke’s back, coming to a rest on the hairy globes of his ass, groping them, kneading them with the palms of his hands. The Arishok pulled back, stepping away.

“Come,” He ordered, turning away and walking behind the throne. Hawke followed, stepping behind the throne and walking up to the simple cot where the Arishok stood.

“Lie down. On you back,” The Arishok said, gesturing to the bed. Hawke did, getting on the cot and placing his head near the end where the Arishok stood. The qunari reached down, pulling Hawke over so his head hung off the side. Dropping to his knees, the Arishok placed his cock next to Hawke’s head.

“Are you ready?” the Arishok asked, Hawke answered only by nodding and them opening his mouth. The Arishok grinned before pressing the head of his cock into Hawke’s mouth, pushing deeper in until he bottomed out, Hawke’s nose pressing into his ball. Hawke moved his tongue as the Arishok pulled out and pushed back in again. As he continued to thrust, the Arishok bent forward, pressing his hands into Hawke’s chest, and panting. Hawke felt his eyes rolled back into his head as the qunari trust into his mouth, humming as he began the speed up, causing the Arishok to groan. The Arishok’s trusts soon became erratic, and his breath began to hitch, Hawke started moving his tongue along the shaft, making the Arishok dig his nails into the flesh of Hawke’s chest, drawing blood.

“Fuck, Hawke,” The qunari groaned, pulling out and grabbing his cock with both hands, thrusting into them as he came, shooting all over Hawke’s face and chest. The Arishok stood, pulling Hawke up with him and dragging him close to lick some of his cum off of Hawke’s face.

“What do you want me to do?” The Arishok asked Hawke, wrapping an arm around his waist. His softened member pressing against Hawke’s still hard cock.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hawke grinned, pulling him towards the throne behind them. When they reached the front, Hawke pushed the Arishok onto the chair and straddling his lap. The Arishok pulled a jar of slick out from behind him, passing it to Hawke, who opened it, slicking his fingers before reaching behind him and thrusting his fingers into him. As he fucked himself on his fingers, his cock rubbing against the Arishok’s stomach, the qunari’s cock hardening again, rising to press into Hawke’s ass.

“Hawke pulled his fingers out, reaching for the slick again, grabbing a glob and spreading along the Arishok’s length before rising slightly and slowly lowering himself onto the qunari’s cock.

Hawke groaned, the girth of the Arishok’s cock stretching him further as he bottomed out. Hawke drew himself up, just leaving the head in, before slamming back down onto the cock in his ass, his hands pressed against the Arishok’s chest. The qunari brought his hands up to Hawke’s hips, pushing them back until he held Hawke’s ass in his hands, picking him up and slamming him back down, driving a moan from Hawke each time he brought him down. Hawke pressed back slightly, moaning with each thrust as the Arishok’s cock bumped against the bundle of nerves inside him, sending a waves of pleasure through his body, making him shiver.

Hawke thrust down harder, heat building in his gut, throwing his head back, Hawke bared his neck, to which the Arishok responded to by biting into the flesh where Hawke’s neck and shoulder met, digging his teeth in, drawing blood. The flash of pain went straight to Hawke’s cock, causing him to cum with a howl, shooting over his and the Arishok’s chest. The Arishok held him up, thrusting into him a few more times before cumming again, shooting inside of Hawke. 

The pair sat there on the throne, panting heavily, before Hawke picked himself up, the Arishok’s cock slipping out of him, cum dripping down his leg. The Arishok stood as well, walking over to the pile of armor that he had been stripped of earlier. Hawke stepped to the side, grabbing his own clothes from where they had been tossed before. Dressing, Hawke made quick work of his own armor, grabbing his staff from where it was leaning against the wall. Walking towards the door of the compound, he turned towards the Arishok, who was finishing up the knot of his belt.

“See you next week,” Hawke said with a wink, earning a glare from the qunari, followed by a small, curt nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Catch me on tumblr under the same name.
> 
> part 3 coming soon- Iron Bull/M!Hawke
> 
> P.S. i will try to get it out by saturday next week, sunday at the latest, but i have two midterms the week after and might not have time to write/release the third part THAT weekend, but definitely sometime that week.
> 
> Catch yall on the flip side


End file.
